Daylight
by yuukuzuri
Summary: He has to leave, he knows he has to. But he is still desperately holding on to her. Songfic. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE


**Um..hi? eheh ;D**

**Warning: Cheeezyness ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the cheezy plot.**

* * *

_This is way too hard, Cause I know,_

_When the sun comes up I will leave,_

_This is my last glance,_

_That will soon be memories,_

_Daylight – Maroon 5_

* * *

Takumi was sitting up in his bed, staring out of the window from his bedroom looking out at the dark sky over the city that was lit up sparsely. The lights were fading one by one as daylight threatens to eat up the darkness. He was willing it, help him god, he was willing the daylight from turning the night sky bright. Bright skies meant his nights of bliss and happiness he had experienced in the last 3 years of his life will fade away together with the rising sun of the new day. He tightened his hand holding onto hers desperately, desperately holding on what had made him a happy man; the women he loves that was sleeping soundly next to him. He looked down at her tracing the outlines of her features with his eyes, memorizing every single detail. He wants to remember her like this; defenseless, peaceful, calm. He wants this image of her to accompany him to sleep on the nights to come, when they will be separated by thousand miles of sea and land.

He sinks into the bed, snuggling into her side; carefully not to wake her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into him. She doesn't wake but makes herself comfortable beside him, pushing herself into his arms. He studies her face again, seeing traces of dried tears that he hadn't manage to wipe away before they fell asleep. _'She must have cried in her sleep'_ he thought, feeling guilt wash over him all over again. He gently pushed away the strands of hair that fell onto her face, stroked her face then kissed her forehead as the conversation from last night replayed in his head.

_Misaki continued looking out window, silent tears falling on her face and she tried not to sob out loud. She didn't look at him; she didn't want to look at him. She knew the way she was acting is not going to change anything, she knew her being this distant was hurting both of them but she is angry. She is so angry at the Walkers for doing this to them again. She didn't want to look at him; she couldn't look at him without breaking down, so she continued looking into the distance. She felt his arms around her tightened and his lips on her shoulder._

'_I'm sorry Misaki…' he whispered into her hair. He knew she was hurt and he knew it was not how their last night together should be. He spun her around and she buried her face into his shirt, still not wanting to look into his eyes. __Takumi pulled her closer if it was even possible as he felt his shirt getting damp from her tears. He knew she hated crying in front of him._

"_I have to do this Misaki. I have to...__"_

_She shut her eyes, she had encouraged his relationship with his family. But having him leave her again with very short notice was killing her. They were already married for god's sake! Why do they have to be apart even now? She couldn't give up her life in Japan now; she had a stable job, her family is better and her sister's wedding was in two weeks. She could have just gave it all up and follow him to London, but then all her hard work here would have been for nothing. She would have to start over in a foreign place and admittedly she was terrified of the thought. _

_Takumi cupped her face, forcing her to look at him but she was not cooperating. She kept her eyes closed as she faced him, feeling Takumi slowly wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Takumi smiled; amused at her childish antics but her tear stained face was not how he wanted to have her in his mind. _

_"Misa..." Takumi whispered as he kissed her on each eyelid. Slowly she opened her eyes, focusing in to his green eyes; trying to convey her feelings. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and gave him the best smile she could muster._

_"I'm sorry. This is not how we should spend this night" she tried her best to hold her tone but it still came out a bit shaky. Takumi returned her smile and pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly as he ever could._

_"I promise I won't let the past happen again. I promise I will not stop talking to you and disappear like I did before. You are my most important person Misaki. I love you. I promise" Misaki could feel the tremor in his voice as he whispered in her ears. He was desperate, he was so desperate to have Misaki's blessing. Misaki pulled away to look at his face. He had shy tears in his eyes; she smiled as she cupped his face._

_"I trust you Takumi. I love you so much..."_

He continued tracing the features on her beautiful face, memorizing every single detail; trying his best to carve it into his head. After a while, he rested his forehead on to hers and shut his eyes. Feeling her presence, her warmth that he knew he would never tire of, remembering how it feels, pulling her closer to him.

He hopes daylight won't come, because when daylight comes he will have to leave the love of his life for god knows how much longer. He promises this time it would be different. He's not the pitiful high school kid who couldn't do anything when his family threatens his girlfriend's family. He is now a grown man with enough resources to bring panic to the company if they dared do anything to his wife. He promised himself that he will be released from his family's clutches and be free to live his life with his new family. For tonight, he will bask in the happiness of being with the woman he holds dear to his heart.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Yes I know I should be uploading a story for _Days_ but I'm stuck at how I want to torture Takumi ;D Plus, Maroon 5's song was killing me with the emotion that was put into this song and I just had to write this out. I was literally up the wall with this song. Couldn't get it outta my head! Damn earworm! Well now that it's written and now up (hopefully it is up. Is this up? Can you read this?) I can continue leaving my readers hanging desperately to those two evil cliffys in _Days_ and _The Will_. :P

Now I shall go back to focusing on my work. Toodles!

Please review telling how much I suck at updating. I hopefully I will read it and get motivated enough to finish them :D No pressure…

yuukuzuri

2nd April 2013

11.45 pm.


End file.
